brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7662 Trade Federation MTT
|Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = June 30, 2007 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode I: The Phantom Menace |Instructions=4537257 |Booklet 2=4515435 }} 7662 Trade Federation MTT was released in 2007 as part of the The Phantom Menace line. Included are one Droideka (version 2), two Pilot Battle Droids (version 2), two Security Battle Droids (version 2), and sixteen Battle Droid (with a turned hand to hold a blaster) Minifigures, as well as a small speeder and the colossal MTT. Description ;MTT The Trade Federation MTT is a massive brown-armoured model, sloping bricks making up a large portion of the set. The colour scheme is brown and a small amount of grey, the secondary colour being mostly inside the vehicle. There are nine opening hatches on the model, which are two at the cockpit, one over the cockpit, two on the body, two at the back, and one at each the front and back. The front hatch is, of course, the place for the main function of the set. A small gear at the side of the model makes the racks of Battle Droids slide out, opening the hatch as the racks press against its inside. There are sixteen regular Battle Droids included, which gives the eight-droid racks just enough room to hold them all. When the back opens, the small droid carrier can slide in or out. The MTT is based on the movie variant from Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, far overshooting the previous model of 7184. ;Droid Carrier The speeder resembles the 7126 Battle Droid Carrier and appears to be a newer variant of it. It can carry either a rack of weapons in addition to a command satellite, the MTT controls, a rack of blasters or one of the eight-droid MTT racks. The two vehicles included are driven by the two Pilot Battle Droids. ;Droideka The destroyer droid is a different variant from the older Episode 1 droidekas, and is not one of the ones featured in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Its main colours are copper and grey, and its legs cannot fold in like the older variant. It uses the same type of double-gun, binoculars, but instead of pistols connecting to it, the designers used light grey agent guns. ;Battle Droids The sixteen identical battle droids feature one straight arm to hold their blasters, which are the same as the new clone blasters, upright. All of the other parts are the same to the older versions. ;Pilot Battle Droids The two pilot battle droids have blue bodies, one straight arm, and the rest of the pieces exactly the same as the battle droids. ;Security Battle Droids Like the pilots, the security battle droids have a differently coloured body and one straight arm; in this version, the body is maroon. Background A MTT, or Multi-Troop Transport, carry and deploy Trade Federation Battle Droids on the planet Naboo. They float on repulsorlift boosters, hovering just above the ground, and though they are not very well armed in point of guns, they use battering rams, according to Wikipedia, which are presumably another function of the Battle Droid rack on the front. In the Star Wars universe, each one can carry 112 battle droids, although the set can only carry 16. Notes * This set was originally released in 2000 as the set 7184 Trade Federation MTT. * This was the first set to include Battle Droid minifigures with vertical hands able to hold a standard blaster. * The set also includes a re-designed Droideka. * This set includes the most Battle Droids ever released in one set (16). * The set also includes a mini scout vehicle that can hold a command satellite, the controls of the MTT, a gun rack or eight Battle Droids. * All the minifigures in this set were redesigned from previous versions. * In the commercial ad for the MTT the reccomended player's age was 8-12 but on the box it was 9-14. This was a mistake on the commercial. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included See also * 7184 Trade Federation MTT * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2007 sets Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14